Jack's Prank (Heylin Crackdown)
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Jack know's he can't defeat Bean, that is Chase's job. But Chase needs his soul back first. How can they win against Bean with out destroying him? (Not sure if I sure rate this T or M... Only one swear word...)


Chase lifted his arms gently and positioned them with precision. Jack watched on with a look of complete adoration and fascination. Watching Chase do his Tai-Chi was phenomenal. Chase looked so at peace. By all means Jack loved to watch Chase, but Jack had now become a little bit bored.

"Spicer. Is everything alright?" Jack lifted his head up from his tucked up knees.

"Of course I'm fine."

"I don't believe that Spicer, how long have we been together now? 14 years? 10 of which are immortal." Chase smirked. "So are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

Jack fidgeted slightly but sighed in defeat.

"I'm bored Chase. I'm not easily bored, I can always find something to do."

"Bored?" Chase questioned the albino, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, y'know, boredom: _noun._ It is an emotional state experienced when an individual is not interested in their surroundings or available activities, or, boring: _adjective._ Means uninteresting and tiresome; and/or dull." Jack replied.

"One, never quote the dictionary, regardless of the fact that I love it when you speak like that. Two, never and I repeat never, insult my intellect." Chase glared, but of course he knew that Jack wasn't trying to insult him, at least not on purpose.

"NO! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Calm yourself, Jack, you are fine." Jack sighed again but this time in relief. Lifted himself from his sitting position from Chase's throne and walked over to the warlord himself.

"I'm sorry Chase, I do love it when you are completely enthralled with your martial arts, but today… I just can't get any interest in it at all." Jack wrapped his arms around Chase's chest plate, Chase stood up properly and curled his arms around his lover.

"Well, if you want something to do… I suppose you could conjure up some sort of fertilizer for the garden, it seems that my warriors have neglected it quite a bit. Then there's that robot you have been speaking about, the one with the shrink ray?"

"The robot can wait purely because the resources I need aren't here yet, I'm still waiting for them. Can't do anything without them."

"Well that is no problem, I can always hurry up the process, by teleportation and require it for you."

Jack giggled at the evil sweetness.

"Chase you spoil me too much." Chase chuckled darkly.

"Jack, if I wish to spoil you, I shall." Jack leaned up and pecked the Chinese man on the lips.

"So the fertilizer? Hmm. I suppose I could give that a go. The garden does look a little…well…dead. I'm sure I can find a way to speed up photosynthesis and multiply nutrients for the plants. I need a way to be able to stop the over growth of chlorophyll and use as much glucose as possible and-"

"Spicer. Carry on and you will find yourself on a bed with no clothes on. Shift."

Jack grinned sheepishly and unwrapped his arms. Jack walked away but turned back to the warlord.

"Maybe later? After I finish the fertilizer?" Jack smirked.

"Perhaps. If you are good..." Chase smirked in retaliation. "Now go on, I need to finish my training."

"Okay! Love you!" Jack ran off down a hallway to his makeshift lab that Chase had allowed Jack to build in one of the spare rooms. Chase chuckled at the albino's behaviour before turning back into his stance.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Chase meditated and waited for the genius to return. He was actually starting to get bored himself. He wondered how Jack's fertiliser will change the look of his garden. He hoped that it didn't result in a Gigi type outcome, however he had to have more faith in Jack as he was his apprentice and consort.

"Chase darling!" Chase cringed at the voice that was sickenly sweet yet vomit worthy.

"What do you want, witch? I am busy." Chase sternly bit towards the witch that had enter his home.

"Now, now. I am actually here to see Jack. While you may not see it, I have come to see the brat as like a son-" Chase scoffed at the mere suggestion.

"Son? You could not wait to get rid of him, you said so yourself. In fact, you were glad he came to me." Wuya grinned.

"I know, because of my past I couldn't teach him anything. You on the other hand, could. You had an interest for him. Come now, Chase. It's been 14 years. I really do miss his antics. How long were you going to keep him hidden?" Jack chose that time to enter the room with a large volumetric flask.

"Wuya? What are you doing here?" Chase glared at the genius, Jack recognised that he was perhaps in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ah Jack, it's been such a long time. How have you been?" Jack looked sceptical.

"What do you want, Wuya?" Wuya looked actually looked baffled. It was rather amusing.

"I only came to see how you were... My goodness look at you. You've certainly grown into a handsome young man!" Wuya grinned, Jack on the other had blushed but was more sick to his stomach.

"Erm.. Thank you. But what are you really here for?" Chase was rather proud of Jack, as the genius still kept to the point.

"Oh fine, Bean is back on the move. We all hate him and want him gone. He's after me as I have a scroll that can unleash his imprisonment." Chase was surprised but the emotion that empowered the rest was anger.

"What?! You brought him here?" Wuya winced at the intensity but otherwise Chase's anger didn't affect her.

"Don't worry, the poor bastard is weak! You could catch him and squish him!" Chase sneered at the witch.

"And why, pray tell, could you not do that yourself?" Wuya looked bitter and pulled up her sleeve. Jack and Chase could see a spiritual seal on her arm.

"I see, what little powers you had have now been stripped completely. Was Bean the cause of this?" Wuya nodded and glared at the floor.

"Will you help me or not?"

"Hey, although I know Chase hates Bean, and would love to kill him... but Chase wants his soul back. If Chase were to kill Bean, then his soul is lost forever. Until we can find a way of defeating, Bean and taking back Chase's soul can we truly be rid of that disgusting legume." Jack explained, leaving Chase and Wuya astonished.

"What it's true isn't it?" Chase shook the surprise from his features and nodded.

"Right." Wuya began to think.

"What shall we do for now then?" Jack pondered as well, finally spotting the fertilizer in his hand. Jack grinned evilly.

"I got an idea..."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Through an open gap in the wall flew in a magnificent bird. But anyone to be foolish enough would not understand the meaning of pure evil as this bird knew exactly. This creature was the Ying-Ying bird. It came to a landing and off jumped Hannibal.

"That will do nicely Ying-Ying. Stay put." Bean, using the Moby morpher, grew in size.

"Well, it is rather quiet, wouldn't ya say, Ying Ying?" Hannibal moved around the large number of steps that awaited him to climb. He spotted a table at the very top, with something small on it.

After a while Bean climbed to the top and reached the table. There on the table was a scroll.

"Foolish boy," Bean grinned with amusement. "I thought I told you to keep such important things away." Bean picked up the scroll knowing it was the answer to stop this infernal prison he had been put into so many centuries ago.

As Bean began to turn away, he noticed what looked to be lap equipment.

"Ah is this where Jackie-boy has been hiding for 14 years. Haven't see the boy for so long." Bean chuckled to himself.

From behind a rock, not far from the legume, Jack grinned. Chase and Wuya looked at each other with confusion.

'What are you up to?' Chase mouthed to Jack, clearly not understanding the situation. Jack laughed silently, trying so hard to keep it together.

'Just watch.' Was the reply Chase got. Chase and Wuya shrugged at each other and waited.

Bean lifted up the volumetric Jack was holding earlier. Chase grinned as he understood, Wuya looked confused.

'What's in the flask?' Jack tried to keep his breathing quiet as Chase also tried to keep a straight face.

'My fertilizer.' Wuya's eyes widened with glee.

'Perfect!'

Bean sniffed the top of the flask in order to figure out what was in it.

"Sugar? Ah glucose... wait... chlorophyll? Why would the boy make..." The legume trailed off noticing the garden that was nearby, it looked rather sad. Bean nodded.

"Because Chase is too lazy to do himself. As usual." The legume put the flask down and turned to leave but stopped. Bean turned back and picked up a pipette that was lying nearby with the rest of the equipment. He picked up the volumetric flask and placed some of its contents into a glass beaker.

Using the pipette, Bean sucked up a small sample. A small sound erupted through the hall, it sounded like a squeak. But Bean didn't pay attention, thankfully the little 'mouse' was quietened down by Wuya and Chase.

Whilst Jack was struggling to keep his giggles to himself, Chase and Wuya was struggling to keep straight faces. Chase had almost lost his composed nature, as all three of them watched Bean place a drop onto the top of his head.

Jack counted quiet from 10 to 1, signalling the time when the fertilizer would take effect. Bean spotted a handheld mirror off to one side and picked it up to see the difference.

"Well now, that looks much better!" The comment did it for the trio. They collapsed into fits of giggles. On top of and in the middle of Bean's bald head was a single green shoot with a leaf each either side of the stem.

It looked ridiculous.

Bean heard the ruckus laughter coming from behind the rock and poised to defend if need be. The Ying-Ying bird flew to the legume in order to protect him if needed. Bean cautiously made his way over to the rock to find Jack holding onto Chase and Wuya's body dead upon the floor but her ghost still laughing.

"Curse you three! But it doesn't matter I have the scroll! Once I get my powers back, you three will be the first to go!" Bean dropped the scroll for the Ying Ying bird to carry in its claws, whilst he had called the changing Wu to return to his small nature. Bean then hopped onto Ying Ying's back and they flew off through the crack they entered from.

After the trio finally stopped laughing, Chase realised that Bean had made off with the scroll.

"Spicer! The scroll!" Jack wasn't worried in fact he was more worried he was going to follow in Wuya's footsteps and die from laughter. He tried to regulate his breathing but the odd giggle came through.

"Baby, don't worry! It only has a recipe for chicken noodle soup! Wuya still has the scroll in her dress!"

**This fic is based on a picture on deviantArt to which I have had permission to make the fic from the submitter.**

**To get an idea of the picture: ****nimeneko . deviantart art / Heylin - Crackdown - 30 80 77 13 8 Just take out the spaces :)**

**Omg I asked to make this fic over a year ago, I am so ashamed! T_T But nevermind it is up now and I hope you enjoy :D**

**Kit x**


End file.
